kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Limit Break
A Limit Break is a powerful ability introduced in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. During a Limit Break, the user unleashes a tremendous amount of power as an attack that they wouldn't normally be able to perform. The attack is usually based on the user's element or abilities in previous games, such as a combo finisher or Limit. Unlike a Limit from Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the character can take damage if attacked while performing a Limit Break, although the damage taken is less than it would be if not in a Limit Break (to rephrase in fewer words, damage taken during a Limit Break is reduced). It also heals the character from any status effect and prevents them from getting any status effects. You can also not use any magic panels you have installed for the duration of the attack. In order to activate a Limit Break, the user must drop into a low amount of their HP, also known as the Alarm Zone. This area is marked as being yellow, as opposed to the rest of the green bar. After having dropped into the player's Alarm Zone, a small alarm will sound, along with the word "limit" flashing in yellow over the HP bar. This means that the player can hold down the button for a few seconds to begin their Limit Break. Once the powerful attack has been triggered, a marker will begin to move down the HP bar, until it reaches the other end. At that point, the Limit Break ends, and the Alarm Zone is set closer to the end of the HP bar. To use the Limit Break again, the player must survive another attack to re-enter the Alarm Zone. Equipping the Final Limit panel makes the marker rebound to the yellow area. Types of Limit Breaks Xemnas Xemnas's Limit Break is called . In Xemnas's Normal Limit, he summons a barrier around himself, and hovers around the field. If enemies touch Xemnas's barrier, they will take damage, and cannot deal damage to Xemnas. In his Final Limit, as well as the barrier, Xemnas creates two large powerful lasers from his hands that he fires around himself at a long range. Any enemies that are hit take heavy damage. ;Quotes *''"Away with you."'' (Normal Limit) *''"You're an eyesore."'' (Final Limit) Xigbar Xigbar's Limit Break is called . In Xigbar's Normal Limit, his gameplay goes into a first-person shooter mode. He combines his two gun arrows into a single sniper rifle, and fires powerful, large bullets at the target. Enemies hit take damage and are temporarily stunned. Due to his manipulation of space, he can hang in midair and shoot, but not upside down. In his Final Limit, Xigbar's bullets become larger, more powerful, and can be fired at a faster rate. Instead of simply being larger, they become a sphere of pink, white, and blue energy. Their strength is shown by the ripples they make in space as they are fired. Enemies that are hit take heavy damage. ;Quotes *''"Hey, not bad!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"You had your fun?"'' (Final Limit) Xaldin Xaldin's Limit Break is called . In Xaldin's Normal Limit, He swirls his lances around him in powerful bursts. Enemies that are hit take wind damage, and are pushed away from Xaldin. In his Final Limit, Xaldin's attack changes. He, instead of making bursts of wind launches himself into the air, and come down with a mighty blow onto one enemy. Faithful to its name, this is a similar technique to the Jump ability that can be used by Dragoons in the Final Fantasy video game series. ;Quotes *''"This will cost you."'' (Normal Limit) *''"No holds barred."'' (Final Limit) Vexen Vexen's Limit Break is called . During Vexen's Normal Limit, Vexen summons three large mounds of ice to come up from the ground to strike enemies, dealing ice damage to and freezing all struck enemies. Enemies that are frozen take three times as much damage while frozen. In his Final Limit, Vexen's three mounds of ice are replaced by one larger glacier. This deals greater ice damage to enemies, and temporarily makes them gradually lose HP. It also freezes them for awhile. ;Quotes *''"I've had enough of this."'' (Normal Limit) *''"You're too much trouble!"'' (Final Limit) Lexaeus Lexaeus's Limit Break is called . In Lexaeus Normal Limit, He performs a charged attack. Once the Limit Break begins, Lexaeus can charge his energy, as shown by a red aura around him; he then can release the stored energy in a powerful 180-degree swing, dealing devastating damage to the target. The attack is then followed up by a shockwave. The longer the player charges before releasing this attack, the stronger the attack will be. During his Final Limit, Lexaeus's weapon becomes engulfed in rock before releasing the charged attack, increasing the strength and range of the attack by also adding a large addition of earth to the weapon length-wise. ;Quotes *''"My power has no limits!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"I'll crush you!"'' (Final Limit) Zexion Zexion's Limit Break is called . Zexion's Normal Limit consists of opening his lexicon and himself into the air. While in the air, Zexion summons many balls of dark indigo energy to bomb the field, dealing a large amount of damage to enemies hit by the barrage. During the bombardment, Zexion cannot move around to hit enemies that are further away with the meteors but, if you press B, you can cancel the limit to run to a better position and then press A to resume the attack. Zexion's Final Limit enhances the meteors that he summons, that are larger and more plentiful, and crash down faster. ;Quotes *''"You think you can be forgiven?!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"You brought it upon yourself!"'' (Final Limit) Saïx Saïx's Limit Break is called . Saïx's Normal Limit makes him to go into a Berserk state; he rushes across the field, dealing continuous, devastating damage to enemies that he comes down hitting with his claymore. When the attack button is pressed, he will jump and perform a stronger smashing attack. Each smashing attack is followed up by a shockwave. In Saïx Final Limit, he goes into an even more berserk stage; he comes down to attack even more often, and exerts a sphere of his strength straight from himself while in the air before coming down. The shockwaves that come after each attack also increase in range. ;Quotes *''"You're on."'' (Normal Limit) *''"Don't vex me."'' (Final Limit) Axel Axel's Limit Break is called . In Axel's Normal Limit, he throws his Chakrams at enemies while they're engulfed in fire, creating a small explosion of fire afterwards. While not being thrown, Axel's Chakrams spin rapidly, gathering fire. However, they can be thrown at any time, and do not need to charge, but by holding the A''' button the chakrams can be controlled in its explosion time. In his Final Limit, Axel combines his two flaming Chakrams into one enormous flaming Chakram, easily many times larger than the two Chakrams. The explosion after the attack is also much larger. ;Quotes *''"You asked for it."'' (Normal Limit) *''"Don't say I didn't warn you!"'' (Final Limit) Demyx Demyx's Limit Break is called . During Demyx's Normal Limit, the player must press and time the attack button in specific "beats" as Demyx jams out on his sitar, summoning up large pillars of water to rise and strike enemies. The more efficiently the button inputs are performed, the faster and more plentiful the attack will be. Enemies that are hit by the pillars take water damage. Meanwhile, Demyx's movement speed is reduced to a slow march, allowing him to slowly advance on an enemy as he attacks, but not much else. His falling is also slowed. The only change that happens in Demyx's Final Limit, is that he releases a large ball of water while jamming out on his sitar. The ball creates a watery explosion that knocks enemies back and deals water damage. ;Quotes *''"What did I'' do?!" (Normal Limit) *''"Pipe down and listen!"'' (Final Limit) Luxord Luxord's Limit Break is called . In Luxord's Normal Limit, He summons a card in front of him. While it is summoned, the card alternates between a cross and a flashing symbol similar to Roxas's pendant. Selecting the cross results in the card merely exploding and Luxord will visibly flinch, while selecting the flashing symbol will create a few powerful energy blasts that follow a trail between Luxord and the target. In his Final Limit, Luxord summons two cards in front of him instead of one. The player now has three alternating symbols to choose from: double crosses, the flashing symbol, and an additional red symbol or two large red symbols. The crosses cause the cards to explode as before, the flashing symbol and the red symbol create the exact same energy blasts as summoned by one card. When the two large red symbols are selected, Luxord will create more energy blasts than with one card, with the final blast being much bigger and more powerful. Befitting the name, this Limit is pretty much like a Jackpot game. ;Quotes *''"How I love a game."'' (Normal Limit) *''"Let's even up the deck!"'' (Final Limit) Marluxia Marluxia's Limit Break is called . Marluxia, in his Normal Limit, begins to charge an attack while a large black ring forms around him. Once the attack finishes charging and the black ring is completely formed, Marluxia swings his scythe multiple times over a large area on the black ring. With a perfectly timed button press, Marluxia will be surrounded in cherry blossoms and may instantly kill any weaker enemy hit by the attack. In his Final Limit, Marluxia teleports before the attack, and his swing is much faster and covers a much larger area, followed by the release of a large, crescent-shaped projectile. ;Quotes *''"Your heart will be scattered!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"Sink into the darkness!"'' (Final Limit) Larxene Larxene's Limit Break is called . In her Normal Limit, Larxene rapidly slashes away at her enemies with powerful blows, dealing lightning damage. In her Final Limit, Larxene darts around the field while enveloped in lightning, making her even faster. She also deals even more lightning damage to enemies. ;Quotes *''"I'm gonna break you!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"You're getting on my nerves!"'' (Final Limit) Roxas and Xion Roxas's and Xion's Limit Break is called . In their Normal Limit, Roxas/Xion rapidly darts around the field with his/her Keyblade enveloped in light, slashing away at enemies with great strength. In Roxas's and Xion's Final Limit, Roxas/Xion summons four thin pillars of light to quickly move in straight paths to ends of the field, dealing heavy damage to any enemies in their path. ;Quotes *''"Nice try!"'' (Roxas's Normal Limit) *''"You're finished!"'' (Roxas's Final Limit) *''"I have to go on!"'' (Xion's Normal Limit) *''"I won't give in...!"'' (Xion's Final Limit) Donald Donald's Limit Break is called . During Fantasia, Donald summons many small, colorful explosions to appear, heavily damaging any enemies that get hit. During Donald's Final Limit, many colorful explosions circle around Donald while he is in midair. The explosions are also somewhat larger, and do much more damage. The explosions start on opposite sides of Donald, and will rotate around him if the attack button is continuously pressed. Donald's Limit Break is practically identical of his Limits from Kingdom Hearts II, called Comet. The name Fantasia is also the name of the ability that Donald equips to use this Limit. ;Quotes *''"I'm comin' back!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"Watch this!"'' (Final Limit) Goofy Goofy's Limit Break is called . During Teamwork, Goofy repeatedly launches himself over short distances, leaving a trail of air behind him. Any enemies that Goofy hits take heavy damage. The attack can be charged for greater distance. During Goofy's Final Limit, the player may charge the attack an extra mile so that Goofy may launch himself over a much longer distance. Because of the longer distance traveled, Goofy gathers more acceleration. This adds more force to Goofy's launch, which means that he deals more damage. Goofy's Limit Break is very similar to the final phase of his Knocksmash Limit from Kingdom Hearts II. In this Limit's final phase, Goofy is launched around the field by Sora, leaving behind the same trail of air that is left behind by his Limit Break. The name Teamwork is also the name of the ability that Goofy equips to use this Limit. ;Quotes *''"I'm here to help ya!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"You made me mad!"'' (Final Limit) Riku Riku's Limit Break is called . During Darkstrom, Riku quickly darts around the field with his weapon in front of him, attacking enemies in his way. With each dash, he is surrounded in small but plentiful strands of darkness. During Riku's Final Limit, Riku envelopes his weapon in light, very much like Roxas's and Xion's Limit Breaks. He then makes powerful slash attacks, dealing heavy damage. Although his weapon also becomes enveloped in light, Riku's Final Limit is not as speedy as Roxas's or Xion's Limit Breaks. Riku's Limit Break is very similar to his Dark Aura Sleight from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Both involved dashing around the battle field with the power of darkness. His Final Limit is similar to Master Hearts, a part of his Eternal Session Limit with Sora, which saw Riku and Sora enveloping their Keyblades in energy and slashing the enemy. The light which surrounds his Soul Eater in the Final Limit gives it the appearance it has during part of his Dark Maelstrom attack from Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. ;Quotes *''"Like I'd ever give up!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"You can't stop me!"'' (Final Limit) The King The King's Limit Break is called . During Holy, the King is surrounded by hovering balls of light around him. He summons thin beams of light to come from above directly onto enemies. He can also charge up to create a thicker and stronger beam of light. If charged up completely, there will be one huge beam and three thinner beams surrounding the huge beam in a triangle formation. The balls of light work as a shield to attack enemies if they get close to the King, and the beams of light deal devastating damage to the enemies that they come directly down upon. During the King's Final Limit, precise timing can make a storm of light rays come down from the sky, as well as two orbs of light being fired from the King. The range for this attack is wide, though it does not guarantee a precise hit on the target as his regular Final Limit does. ;Quotes *''"Here goes!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"Gotta win!"'' (Final Limit) Sora Sora's Limit Break is called . During Ragnarok, Sora is lifted into the air. While airborne, Sora gathers thin lasers into a sphere, and then fires them after they have charged up, signified by a white flash. Once the lasers are released, they home in on enemies, dealing great damage to those hit. If the lasers are fired right as the flash occurs, Sora will be surrounded by a web of light, and more lasers will be fired. During Sora's Final Limit, Sora releases a trio of spinning capsule-shaped beams along with the lasers. The trio of orange beams travels in a straight line, dealing devastating damage to enemies in its path. Like the regular Limit Break, the number of lasers fired can be increased by firing them right as the flash occurs. Sora's Limit Break originated as one of the obtainable Limit attacks in Kingdom Hearts, a Sleight he can use in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and an ability accessible through Limit Form in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ;Quotes *''"Give me strength!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"Light!"'' (Final Limit) Dual-Wield Roxas Dual-Wield Roxas's Limit Break is called and is similar to Zexion's Limit Break. During Magic Hour, Roxas leaps into the air and shoots up a beam of light with his joined Keyblades. By doing so, he summons many large pillars of light to repeatedly come down onto the battle field. Enemies that get hit take devastating damage. During Dual-Wield Roxas's Final Limit, Roxas uses even more power. Roxas himself even becomes coated in light during this Final Limit. The pillars of light that he summons are even larger and faster, and deal an even greater amount of damage. To cancel the attack and move to a better position, press B, while to resume, press A. Dual-Wield Roxas's Final Limit originates from a similar attack used by Xion in her Final Form. Magic hour is the best photographic time to shoot the sun (usually at dawn or dusk). ;Quotes *''"You can't stop me!"'' (Normal Limit) *''"Give me strength!"'' (Final Limit) Items Final Limit On Day 225 of Story Mode, Roxas will receive the Final Limit panel from Saïx, which allows to user to execute his or her Final Limit. During a Final Limit, the user's Limit Break is prolonged, doubling the length of the attack. This is because the user will execute a special extra ability during a second part of their Limit Break. This extra attack will become executable when the marker that runs across the HP bar touches the left end of the HP bar. Then, the marker will run backwards to the Alarm Zone; during this time, the special series of an extra attack will begin until the end of the Limit Break. Because of this, the Final Limit's extra ability can only be used during the second half of the Limit Break. It also will always begin in the exact middle of a Limit Break, provided the user does not gain or lose any health in the process. Limit Recharge Limit Recharge is an Item Panel introduced that recharges the yellow Limit Gauge by one segment, which can allow you to use a Limit Break sooner. At that moment, if the player's yellow bar had been slightly lower than the entire HP bar, the player can also do the Limit Break sooner. Limit Recharge can be synthesized and 5 can be redeemed from the Moogle Shop for 75 Mission Crowns. Recharge The Limit Recharge can be synthesized for 2000 munny each, once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Moonstone *1 Shining Shard *1 Blazing Shard Limit Boost Limit Boost is a special Panel that increases the yellow threshold of Roxas's HP Bar, thus allowing the Limit Break to be accessed at an earlier stage. It can be purchased for 1440 Heart Points from the Moogle Shop once Roxas is promoted to Agent rank. Limit Pass Limit Pass is an item that allows you to configure your Limit Breaks in Mission Mode. To obtain this item, you need to complete every mission in Mission Mode and purchase it from the Moogle afterwards. Under Mission Config in Mission Mode, there will be a Limit Break configuration option on one of the pages. Three options are linked to it; Endless, which allows you to use Limit Breaks as many times as you want once you hit the yellow threshold, not decreasing the threshold; Normal, which lets you use Limit Breaks normally; and Off, which prevents Limit Breaks from being used. Trivia *If you look closely, when Organization XIII members activate their Limit Breaks, thornbeams similar to the ones that Xemnas and the Twilight Thorn use in their boss battles will surround them for a brief moment. *When the Limit Boost panel is equipped, the alarm doesn't sound until your health is reduced to about a fourth of what it was. See also *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts II) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Magic *Sleight *Enemy Cards *Deck Command *Panel System *Shotlock *Dimension Link fr:Surpassement Category:Abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Gameplay